Le Début de la Faim
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Natasha pouvait tout supporter en mission : les chambres d'hôtel miteuses, les conditions météorologiques déplorables, les longues heures d'attente. Tout, sauf Clint quand il commençait à avoir faim. One-shot.


Quand une mission était confiée par le SHIELD à Natasha Romanoff, elle savait d'avance que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Des chambres d'hôtel miteuses, des heures passées en planque à surveiller la cible dans des endroits rarement confortables, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Quant au climat, toujours le même problème : le froid mordant en hiver, ou bien la chaleur cuisante en été. Pourtant, elle supportait tout cela sans broncher, c'était son lot quasi-quotidien, et elle s'y était plus ou moins habituée. Mais s'il y avait une chose à laquelle elle ne se faisait pas, et qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était quand son partenaire, Clint Barton, commençait à avoir le mal du pays.

Cela pouvait commencer à peine soixante-douze heures après qu'ils aient débarqué sur le lieu de leur nouvelle mission, et durait jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Et il était régulièrement question d'un bon hamburger new-yorkais. Plutôt rare dans des endroits tels que le désert du Kalahari, où ils avaient dû attendre six longs jours avant que le SHIELD ne daigne les libérer de cette contraignante mission. Ce furent les pires heures que Natasha ait jamais connu en mission, en particulier à cause de son partenaire affamé.

Alors, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à nouveau tous les deux, coincés dans une grange isolée et, à en juger par l'état du matériel agricole qui s'y trouvait, désertée depuis un paquet d'années, Natasha savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Cependant, elle ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération quand le cirque de Clint commença.

« Nat, tu sais de quoi je rêve en ce moment ? » demanda l'archer innocemment, alors qu'il était allongé paresseusement sur le sol crasseux, les mains derrière la tête, et fixant désespérément le plafond, comme si l'un de ces fameux hamburgers pouvait tomber du ciel et atterrir directement dans son gosier en demande.

L'espionne ne répondit pas, bien trop occupée à scruter l'extérieur à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles, épiant avec attention l'espace désert, où était censé débarquer très prochainement l'un des plus gros fabricants d'armes du pays, et qu'ils devaient intercepter avant qu'il n'ait la moindre chance de faire passer sa marchandise à son client le plus fortuné.

L'indifférence de sa camarade n'arrêta pas Clint, qui reprit son monologue.

« D'une bonne douzaine de ces donuts au glaçage multicolore vendus sur la Cinquième. D'une boîte de Twinkies. D'une part de cheesecake. D'une énorme Belgian Waffle avec supplément crème glacée et sirop au chocolat, » énuméra-t-il, peu soucieux du fait qu'il se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose en pensant à toute cette nourriture à laquelle, pour le moment, il ne pouvait accéder.

« Il doit rester quelques boîtes de conserve dans le sac, tu n'as qu'à te servir, » répondit la russe d'un ton agacé, faisant comprendre à son collègue qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes pour le moment qu'un estomac vide.

Clint releva la tête, et lança à sa coéquipière un regard mêlant incompréhension et surprise.

« Je te parle de véritables mets, de chefs-d'œuvre gastronomiques, et tu oses mentionner _ça_ ? » s'exclama Clint, choqué par les propos de son amie, avant de désigner du doigt ledit sac où étaient stockées leurs maigres provisions. À le voir ainsi, quiconque aurait bien du mal à prendre son statut de tueur d'élite au sérieux.

« Cette abomination ne mérite pas le nom de nourriture. Je suis presque sûr que même Lucky n'en voudrait pas, » bougonna l'agent dans son coin, jetant un regard mauvais à ce qu'il était contraint d'avaler depuis d'interminables jours pour éviter de mourir de faim. Une effroyable nécessité, voilà ce que c'était. Une torture pour ses papilles gustatives.

« Ton chien est aussi difficile que toi en ce qui concerne la nourriture, » rappela Natasha en posant ses jumelles au sol et en se saisissant de l'une des conserves en question. Si Clint n'en voulait pas, cela en ferait plus pour elle, après tout.

« Parce que maintenant, aimer la qualité et privilégier le goût, c'est être difficile ? » questionna Clint en croisant les bras, vexé par le commentaire désobligeant de sa camarade.

« Les hot-dogs vendus sur la Septième ne sont pas ce que j'appellerais de la _qualité et du goût_, » remarqua Natasha, mimant des guillemets en prononçant les quatre derniers mots. « Pourtant, cela ne t'empêche pas d'en prendre un à chaque fois que tu passes devant le stand. »

Clint haussa les épaules, peu convaincu par cet argument douteux. Insulter la divine cuisine américaine, c'était l'insulter lui.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Tasha. Tu es russe, » conclut le Faucon, avant de plonger la cuillère tendue par son amie dans la conserve qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Elle manquait clairement de patriotisme envers son pays d'adoption.

Natasha sourit discrètement face au comportement assez immature que Clint pouvait parfois adopter. Une fois la première bouchée de ce qu'il devait accepter comme repas (qui fut, bien sûr, accompagnée d'une grimace exagérée), ce dernier repartit comme si de rien n'était dans ses rêveries alimentaires.

« Des cookies trempés dans du lait, ça c'est quelque chose. Toute mon enfance, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix teintée de nostalgie, et pleine d'envie quand il se souvint qu'un paquet de biscuits l'attendait chez lui, sagement rangé dans un placard. À environ sept mille kilomètres de là où il se trouvait actuellement. Frustré, il soupira bruyamment, déconcentrant une fois de plus Natasha, qui s'efforçait malgré tout de faire le travail qu'ils étaient censés accomplir à deux. Mais il était inutile de demander quelque chose à Clint quand il était dans cet état. Tout ce qu'il ferait alors serait plein de mauvaise volonté, et donc mal fait.

« On rentre quand, déjà ? » s'enquit l'archer, tandis que la jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors, puis à l'arc et à toute la collection d'armes diverses posés près d'eux.

« Sais pas, » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Cela faisait partie de leur job, ils savaient quand ils partaient, mais la date de retour n'était pas inscrite sur le dossier qui leur était remis en main propre par l'agent Coulson. Ils pouvaient être contactés par ce dernier dans trois jours, comme dans trois semaines. _Surtout pas dans trois semaines s'ils veulent récupérer Clint en un seul morcea_u, pensa alors Natasha. Car s'il continuait ainsi, ce serait le cadavre de l'espion qu'ils devraient rapatrier.

« Dès qu'on aura posé un pied sur le sol américain, j'appelle un taxi, et je lui demande de me conduire au premier stand de nourriture qui se trouve sur la route, » annonça Clint d'une voix décidée. « Ou encore mieux, qu'il me conduise au hamburger le plus proche. Ce sera le meilleur de ma vie. Triple fromage, triple steaks, triple bacon. Avec des tater tots et un milk-shake à la fraise... »

Natasha posa sa tête contre ce qu'il restait de mur, et leva les yeux au ciel. La seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit était pour ne plus entendre Clint parler. Elle priait silencieusement leur cible de se pointer au plus vite pour en finir avec ce cauchemar. Alors qu'il allait pour parler d'une autre de ses nombreuses envies du moment, Natasha le coupa brutalement.

« Stop ! » rugit-elle, prête à assommer l'archer s'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche. Le regard noir qui accompagna cet unique mot en disait long sur l'humeur de la jeune femme. « Un mot de plus et ce sera ton dernier, Barton. »

Clint, surpris par la soudaine agressivité de la jeune femme, s'apprêtait à riposter tout aussi violemment quand un crissement de pneus se fit entendre à l'extérieur, annonçant l'arrivée tant espérée de leur cible.

Nul n'aurait su dire lequel des deux espions en était le plus soulagé.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour!<strong>

**Je vais commencer par vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes une merveilleuse année 2015! (Eh oui, la dernière fois que j'ai écrit sur Clint et Natasha, c'était en septembre, honte à moi...). Mais bon, étant désormais plus ou moins installée, et habituée à mon nouveau boulot et aux horaires pas toujours faciles qu'il implique, je me suis enfin remise à écrire pour ce fandom. **

**Alors, faisons comme Clint, et parlons nourriture : j'avoue avoir été inspirée par nul autre que mon propre comportement pour cette histoire, car je l'avoue, quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'avais faim, j'avais FAIM. Et si on en croit certaines personnes, je pouvais vite devenir agaçante quand ça arrivait, ne plus m'intéresser à rien à part la nourriture. C'est pour ça que mes parents avaient vite appris à ne jamais quitter la maison sans un truc à manger, du sucré, du salé, pour parer à toutes les envies ;)**

**J'ai donc trouvé ça amusant d'adapter cette caractéristique à Clint, en l'exagérant bien comme il faut (je n'étais tout de même pas si horrible que lui, et me suis bien calmée en grandissant), et en voyant ce que ça pouvait donner avec le caractère bien trempé de Natasha, qui ne se laisserait pas embêter bien longtemps. **

**Bon, voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions via une review, ce serait top :D**

**Sur ce, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais tout ça m'a donné faim... À bientôt les amis! **


End file.
